


三对be

by yrast



Category: Chunqiu | Spring and Autumn Annals
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrast/pseuds/yrast





	三对be

1、盍终为君矣

他非常喜欢他的兄弟。

他对他说，我爱你啊，比爱自己的儿子还爱你。

他想给他最好的，他觉得他手中最好的东西就是他的天下了，于是他说，给你吧。

很多年后，有个老头子写，他们这一国的茶几，就是从他这里开始的。

2、生毋相见，死毋相哭

他喜欢看他的侄儿玩耍，他以为这种喜欢的心情就像当初兄长看着他一样。

直到有一天，他分不清他看的是他心爱的侄儿，还是侄儿眼角眉梢兄长的影子。

于是，他赶走了自己的儿子，他说，生毋相见，死毋相哭。

他想给他的侄儿最好的，他觉得他手中最好的东西就是他给他的天下了。

虽然，终其一生，世间最好的东西，对他而言，从来不是他给他的天下。

3、孔父死，己必死

他的位子坐的并不稳，但只要在朝堂看见那个人，他就安心。

他想不能总是依靠他，要做点什么来证明自己坐在这里的价值。

十年十一战，有人说，连年争战，是大司马的责任，为平民怨，兴兵攻其家。

不过是个幌子。

这本来是个各取所需的问题，他们要他的天下，他愿用他的天下换他的平安。可是他不答应，他愿为了他的天下战到死。

他拗不过他，只好一起死了。

很多年后，有个老头子写他和他朝堂上的时光，“孔父正色而立于朝，则人莫敢过而致难于其君者”。

那是他和他的岁月静好。


End file.
